


In the Beginning There was Nothing, Then You Showed Up

by SanstheQuiche



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Kitty cats, Loosely based off authors life, Might have ghost dick later, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is named, also might not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanstheQuiche/pseuds/SanstheQuiche
Summary: You have a normal, Boring life. Its time to change that.I still suck at summaries just read it ;-;





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be nothing like my last fan fic. The Plot has changed, the attitude over all has changed. I might keep some things though. We'll find out.

Your life, was nothing short of boring. You’re highschool graduate, with college just out of your reach. You had a mom and a dad, who you knew loved you; they wouldnt show you that though. You had self esteem issues, your trouble finding a significant other was the reason behind it. You worked at a retirement home, you cleaned the rooms of the occupants that were there. 

You had the same routine, saturday through tuesday you would wake up at 6 in the morning to be there by 7. You’d get out at 3, go home and relax. You were only 18, you still lived at home and were taking a decent amount of pay for someone   
who only has a highschool diploma. It pissed you off, you wanted to do things differently. 

 

You woke up, it was a wednesday morning. it was your day off! You sat up out of bed, hair matted and messy, you sighed. You felt great, you got to stay up late last night playing games on the computer with your friend. You had just recently met him, he was starting to play a game you knew well, league of champions. You of course, being the mother hen you were, you were teaching him how to play. You were a healer, a support class. The only role you were good at. 

You had met this friend on your smurf account, he seemed nice. You had him add you on your normal account. You two had talked for weeks through messages before he would let you voice chat with him. Today was the day he said he could finally chat! You were so excited. You couldn’t wait to talk to the one person you wanted to play the game with, all your other online friends were fillers, someone to have a complete team with. 

You jumped out of bed, you wore the most childish pjs, they were mint green and little owls plastered all over. You shrugged, “Not like he’ll see me anyways.” You neglected to brush your hair, it was your day off damn it you werent about to do something that made you do any kind of work! You grabbed your rectangular black glasses and put them on, you could finally see! Your eyes are on the same level of bat vision, but now you could see! You sat in your swivel chair and turned on your gameboy connected to a hamster wheel of a computer. You hadnt saved enough money to be able to afford a gaming pc so you just had a crappy mac wanna be all in one pc. 

You yawned, the startup screen taking damn near three years to fully boot up your computer. As soon as the screen for a password popped up you typed in the simple passcode, 2468. A welcome screen popped up, the loading circle next to it, it was almost as if it taunted you. After the long wait, your wallpaper on your desktop finally had revealed itself. It was a simple one, a galaxy wallpaper. Stars were something you enjoyed, you had a telescope that was sitting in your parents room, you didn't have room for it in yours. 

You moved the mouse over to the launcher  
to the game. He hadnt giving you his discourse name and # so you weret able to voice chat him until he gave it to you. He told you he would be on around 10, he lived an hour behind so it would be 11 your time. You look down at the corner of your screen, the clock worded out that it was 10:45. You had fifteen minutes to prepare. Your anxiety started to bubble up to the surface. What if he didn't like the way you sounded? What if you mess up and say the wrong thing? Questions similar to these were running through your mind. a faint meow sounded out, and you felt paws on your leg. You look down to see the love of your life. What you saw was a orange tabby. He was your baby, your pride and joy.

You pick him up and sit him in your lap. He was heavy but you loved him, you start to pet him, his fur was long and soft. He was always there for you when you needed him, no matter where he was he knew when you needed to have your mind be distracted. Once you had given him enough pets you had calmed down. You didn't want to over think anything, there was no point to it. You turn back to your computer, cat in lap still. You login into your game and wait for him to appear online. 

11 o’clock hits, you eagerly look over at his activity bubble. It said it was offline. You start to frown, “Its gonna be ok. Hes probably just starting up his computer! it might take him a few minutes to get everything turned on,” You decided. You click another application on your computer game, it was a pocket monster trading card game online. You start scrolling through your cards and decide to make a deck. It took an hour to make the masterpiece that is your deck. throughout the process of making it you had checked league several times, he had not come online. You became upset, maybe he didn't want to talk with you after all. Just as you were about to go offline you get a message on the client. You click it, its a message from your friend! His username had appeared infront of your face. It made you giggle everytime you looked at it. SkeletalBoner69. It was weird and you liked it. You read the message, it read out his discourse username and the # that came along with it. You got excited, you quickly went over to the tab you had open with discourse running and you added him. He accepted it moments later and you took a deep breath before hitting the call button.


	2. The "Official Meeting"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat a filler. You talk to your online friend.

The call rang out in your headset, which you forgot to put on. You scramble to pick up the headset and place it on your head causing more distress to your already suffering hair. He picked up the call, but you didn't hear anything on the other end, you two sat in an awkward silence for about thirty seconds before you finally spoke, a quivering to your voice. You were nervous of course, talking to someone you really wanted to talk to caused this reaction. 

“Hey there, Skeletalboner69.” You tried not to laugh, you’ve never said that name outloud before. He didn't respond to you, you started to wonder if he was even on the other end. After another moment, he finally started to talk. “Heh.. Sorry.. Hello. My mic wasnt working.” His voice was a deep baritone. It sounded gentle and sweet, but it had undertones of animalistic and beastly vibes. There were sounds of paper being crumpled and boxes being moved in the background audio of your friend. 

“Is… everything okay?” you didn't wanna sound too concerned, but when did anything truly go your way? “I-i'm fine, Faith. Don't worry, heh..” You hummed, you liked the way his voice sounded. 

“So skeley, What should i really call you? i cant keep calling you by your username forever ya know.” You spoke, trying to sound less like a shrill 9 year old boy, and more like the 18 year old woman that you were. he spoke, he sounded a bit nervous, you liked the idea of him being this way, you imagined his face when he spoke, “Uh… Well as much as i.. would love to hear you say my username, Call me Sans.”

“Wait, a whole damn minute you want me to call you, the name of a font on my craputer? That cant be your name thats actually a really funny name.” You were amused by his choice in name. You thought of him as a complete dork because of it but hey, what's a geek without a dork? You being the geek of course, you would be a nerd but you didn't know how to play DnD. Yet. 

“Heh.. Its true. My name is actually Sans. My brothers name is Papyrus too.” 

“You’ve got to be shittin me, really? His name is also a font? Your parents must have had a weidd sense of humor.” 

You heard him chuckle nervously on the other side of the call. You decided you liked the sound and wanted to keep hearing it. You had continued to talk with him for hours, talking about well just about anything that came up. Topics such as siblings, favorite games, things you have fun doing. Just about anything you could muster up to keep the conversation going. It was easy for you to talk to him, he was an easy going couch potato and you didn't have to see him to know it. You liked how excited he got when he would talk about his little brother. You had imagined papyrus to be small, well short really, with short brown hair and orange eyes. You’d never seen a picture of sands or papyrus, you only had your imagination to go by. 

After you had a long talk with him, you heard his brother say something in the background. Sans, muted his mic for a moment before he came back. “so uh.. Faith. i gotta get going okay? My brother wants me to go to the store with him. we’ll talk more later okay?”

“alright, i'll be here. Its my day off so i'll probably be looking at some memes or something.”

He laughed, you could only think of how his smile would look. “I’ll be back in a few hours.” and with that the call ended.

You sighed, man did you enjoy his voice. It was a soothing sound. You took off your headset, shut down your computer which turned off faster than it started up. It pissed you off that it did that but you weren't going to complain more than you already had. 

You got up, and stretched. You had been talking to him for a while now. Your stomach growled, you were obviously hungry and it was time for some snacks before dinner. You crept downstairs,  
knowing if your brother knew you were out and about he would ask you to take him someplace. you really didn't want to drive anywhere on your day off. 

Tiptoeing down the steps you made your way downstairs and into the kitchen. There was a fridge a cabinet and a pantry. There was all kinds of snacks in the pantry. You decided to go in, and raid as many snacks as possible to take up into your room. while in the middle of it all you didn't hear the door creep. Your brother stood in the doorway, he was large, a lot taller than you. He was also twice your age. 

He wasn't able to drive, his license was suspended. He always needed rides places. You knew that it was inevitable. 

You turn around and see him. You frown, he always teased you every chance he got. He liked pissing you off. You push past him and go further into the kitchen to see if you could take something up there to drink. “Before you ask. No. I'm not doing anything. And No. I will not take you anywhere.”

Before he could get a word in edgewise, you said, “Don’t go crying to mom cause i won’t take you. You're 35. Grow up already.” You knew the reason why he was still living at home, but to you it was no excuse to be the prick that he always was. You put everything into a plastic shopping bag and you headed up the steps. You didn't even wait for him to talk. 

you rounded a corner and went straight into your room. You immediately put the snacks on your computer chair and jumped back into bed. You grabbed your phone and opened up your meme browsing app and started to peruse the fine art of memes. Memes always made you happy, no matter what the situation. It was a coping mechanism. You had Depression and Anxiety, you needed somewhat to relieve stress build up. Memes were the perfect solution.

You laid there, after a while grabbing a snack. you’d munch on the food for a few hours before passing out with your phone on your face. Life was good. Life was simple. You didn't want it to always been this simple but hey, at least it was comfortable to be in. You didn't realize that you missed four calls from Skeletalboner69.


	3. Sugar Plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu its Sans' pov from previous chapter

Sans had been nervous, you were his first friend online. When he had just started to play a game he found interesting you had taken him under your wing. He enjoyed playing games with you, and learning the game along with it. He had a mild anxiety attack when you had suggested the voice call. He hadn’t brought up the fact that he was a monster. What if you didn't like monsters? He had asked his brother to come in after a certain amount of time to bug him about something that didn't actually have to happen. He wanted a fail safe if he didn't have fun talking with you. 

He was upset he hadn’t text paps before ge bust the door open talking about what they had previously talked about concerning him and you talking. He had facepalmed once the call had ended rather abruptly in his opinion. He hoped you weren't mad at him. Knowing you, you weren’t but there was always that slight chance and his brain dwelled on it longer than a normal person (or monster) would have. 

He got away from his computer, and laid on his bed. His cheeks were starting to tint blue. He loved the way your voice sounded. What he enjoyed was how you would stutter over some words, and the slight country accent that would pop up despite you living in an area that wasn't even close to the middle of the country. You had told him you had great grandparents that lived in kentucky, but you didn’t live there yourself. He lied in bed and was recalling everything the two of you had talked about, it made his soul burn bright. He would be lying if he had said he didn't have at least a tiny crush on you. He would never act upon his feelings, however they were there nonetheless. 

He hadn’t realized how long he was laying there until he checked his cellphone. It had been a few hours since you two had talked. He sat up, rubbing his skull before he swung his legs over the side of the bed and slipped his slippers back on that had somehow fallen off previously. He walked over to his computer, giddy. He clicked the call button and waited for you to answer. It had said you were online. He sat through the whole time it took before it hung up. 

“Huh? how come she didn’t pick up?” He was rather confused by the whole thing. He attempted to call for a second time, feeling worried. he waited for what felt like forever for him but in reality was only about a minute. No answer. He started to freak out. What if you didn’t enjoy talking to him as he did you? What if you weren’t going to talk to him anymore?

He tried to call again, this time frantically. Sweat had started to form and run down his skull. He was starting to get really worried. No answer. Tears started to prickle up in his eye sockets. He didn’t want to lose you as a friend. However his anxiety had started to rise. That was a thing the two of you shared, Anxiety. However, you had a better handle on the feelings than Sans did. He had only been on the surface for roughly six months at this point, he didn't know about the various medications and coping methods that humans had produced for those with his level of severity. 

He made a last attempt to call you, he knew he was overreacting, you were probably doing something and not at your computer or phone. Maybe your computer finally decided to kill itself, again, for the sixth time this week. Or maybe you didn’t like talking to him, he probably sounded weird or desperate or something over the call. Or  
maybe you just wanted to reconsider the friendship all together. 

Still no answer. 

He started to shake in his seat. An anxiety attack had grabbed ahold of the poor skeleton. The normally composed and chill skeleton was reduced to a puddle of mess that was full of magical blue tears and his just hiding his face in the hood of his blue hoodie. 

He sat like that for about ten minutes.

A loud notification sound emitted from his computer. He looked up and he stopped crying. You had finally responded. He felt so stupid after he had read the message you had sent him. He had cried for nothing. He had changed your name so it was easily recognisable to him, you changed your username quite often. 

Sugar-pulm : OMG I AM SO FUCKIN SORRY! I WENT TO GET SOME SNACKS AND I ATE MYSELF INTO A FOOD COMA OMG PLEASE FORGIVE ME PLEASE DONT BE UPSET I'M HERE DONT WORRY!


End file.
